


oh you pretty thing

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, midnighter is better than you, vague details are vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has to go undercover as a lady. Midnighter is surprisingly into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh you pretty thing

**Author's Note:**

> For my [seasonofkick](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/8345.html) prompt: crossdressing. Also I haven't written anything longer than 300 words in forrrrrrreverrrrrrrr so please don't judge me too hard.

“Nice dress,” says a voice behind him and Dick’s shoulders tense up and his hand immediately goes for the gun at his hip that isn't actually _there_ because he’s in a stupid _dress._

“Midnighter,” he grits through his teeth as the man comes around and shows himself, smirking as he sips on a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. He’s ditched the black leather and buckles for a suit and tie, obviously, and Dick doesn’t so much _stare_ as it just takes him a few minutes to realize this is the first time he’s seen him without a mask covering most of his face and armed to the teeth with weapons. It’s not exactly what he expected. 

“It’s a shame,” Midnight slides up next to him, murmuring low as he sips on his wine, staring out at the crowd looking for the same mark Dick is here to pick up, no doubt. “That I’ll be ripping it off of you later.”

Dick’s not even drinking anything but he starts to choke a little anyway. “That,” he says. “Will not be happening. Not even a little bit.”

‘Mm,” Midnight grins and taps his temple. “I know what’s going to happen before you do, Dick Grayson. Remember?”

“You’re insane,” Dick mutters and Midnighter just chuckles darkly.

“Some time -- and sometime soon -- I _will_ have you, Grayson. There’s no doubt about that.”

Dick opens his mouth to argue again, but then Agent 1 is in his ear, telling him if he’s quite ready to wrap up fraternizing with the enemy he’s prepared for extraction, and Dick’s face goes a little warm.

“That time then, hm?” Midnighter says and when Dick turns around to tell him to stay out of their way he’s already gone.

 

***

The target extraction goes smoother than Dick thought it would. He doesn’t see so much as a glimpse of Midnighter the entire time, which is worrisome. If he wasn’t here to foil their plan or take out the target himself, then what was he doing at the party? It doesn’t make any sense.

Dick walks into his hotel room sometime after one, teetering a little on one broken heel and leans up against the wall to slip it off before flipping on any of the lights.

“You know,” Midnighter says and Dick doesn’t jump out of his skin, but he comes pretty damn close to it. You’d think all those years with Bruce doing that shit to him would have made him immune to it, but apparently not. “Skirts aren’t really my thing. Tits either. But I gotta say, you make them work.”

Dick sighs. It’s late and he’s tired and he’s got blisters on his toes from wearing those heels all night and something in this dress is scratching him and he’s just not in the mood for whatever game Midnighter’s playing this time. 

“Thanks,” he says dryly, turning on a lamp next to the bed. “What do you _want_?”

“Oh that’s easy,” Midnighter says and he’s back in his gear now, heavy black leather from head to toe. ”I want to fuck you.”

“Oh,” Dick says coolly, keeps his voice even because he’s not going to take the bait, still doesn’t believe Midnighter’s not just fucking with his head for whatever nefarious purpose. “Don’t you hate me?”

“Hate’s relative,” Midnighter says, standing up and crossing the room toward Dick. “I hate Agent 37. What he stands for. Whose orders he blindly follows.” He fingers the tiny strap of Dick’s dress and slowly slides it off his shoulder, making Dick’s skin break out in goosebumps all over. “I hate Spyral and their godforsaken hypnos bullshit.”

Then he grabs Dick’s waist with both hands and spins him around too fast for Dick to get his footing, presses him up against the wall. “I don’t hate this ass,” he says and Dick feels his hands there, squeezing his ass through the thin material of his cocktail dress. “Do you have any idea how your ass looks in this fucking scrap of a dress? How every man in the room wasn’t humping you like a dog in heat I’ll never know. I had to go rub one out in the men’s room just to be able to concentrate.” 

“Oh,” Dick gasps, both at what Midnighter’s just told him and the fact that he can feel his cock digging into his ass, hard and _huge._

“You’re just so _pretty_ ,” Midnighter murmurs next to his ear, sliding his hand down Dick’s thigh to gather the hem of his dress in his fingers and start inching it up. “Should’ve known you’d be just as pretty as a girl.”

Midnighter’s big and strong and all of the other things he constantly reminds Dick of every time they meet, but Dick could still get out of this if he wanted to. Nothing about Midnighter’s stance or hold is _forcing_ him to stay where he is, to spread his thighs so Midnighter can palm his dick until his panties are soaking wet with precome, until Dick is panting against his forearm and grinding his ass back against Midnighter’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Midnighter growls, nipping at Dick’s shoulder with sharp teeth and tears the lacy panties right off of him, tosses them aside and bends Dick at the waist, drops to his knees and squeezes Dick’s ass in his hands. “You like this?”

“I --”

“Yeah,” Midnighter says. “You’ll like this.”

Then he’s spreading Dick open, flicking his tongue over his hole and getting him all wet and it’s the filthiest, dirtiest, most _amazing_ feeling _ever_ , and Dick has no control over the embarrassing sounds that leave his mouth when Midnighter buries his tongue inside him.

“God,” he says a few minutes later, after Dick’s a sweating and panting _mess,_ after leaving his teeth marks on both of Dick’s cheeks. “You taste just as pretty as you look.”

“God, _please_ ,” Dick says, doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, just that Midnighter can’t _stop._

“Shhh,” Midnighter says. “I told you this was going to happen, right?”

He sheds his clothes, then, as advertised, rips Dick’s nice, new dress into shreds and drags the scraps off of him, throws him onto the bed like he’s nothing. “Just like I knew you’d twist your ankle when you broke that heel,” he says, picking Dick’s calf up and circling his ankle bone with his tongue, making Dick shiver all over. “Just like I knew,” he says. “That you’d _love_ my tongue in your ass. That you’d _beg_ me to fuck you if I let you.”

He grabs the lube, slicks his fingers up and slides two of them inside Dick while he curls his other hand around Dick’s cock, stroking him as he fucks him open with his fingers. “But I’m not really into that either.” 

“Oh my god,” Dick groans, fisting the sheets in between his fingers as Midnighter adds another finger alongside the other two. “You talk more than _me._ Just --”

“Yeah,” Midnighter drawls. “I think you’re good.”

Then he hitches Dick’s legs over his shoulders, one heel still dangling precariously off the end of Dick’s foot, mutters something that sounds like _god bless the circus_ as he gets Dick in the position he wants him in, then angles his cock and pushes in, groaning at the tight, tight heat of him. 

“Jesus christ, you’re --”

“Huge,” Dick gasps out. “ _Move._ ”

“Fuck yeah,” Midnighter growls out and grips Dick’s hips, fucks him the way he’s been imagining ever since he saw him strut into the dining hall in that shiny blue number, legs for fucking _days_ that he couldn’t stop thinking about getting wrapped around him. 

Grayson’s noisy, yells every time he slams into him, and Midnighter nearly loses it when he starts moving with him, fucking himself on Midnighter’s cock like he can’t get it hard enough, deep enough. 

“Fuck, you feel fucking _good_ ,” Midnighter growls out, dips his head to bite at Dick’s throat. “Touch yourself,” he says next to Dick’s ear, drags the lobe between his teeth. “Wanna watch you come on my cock, Grayson.”

Dick can’t even bother with words anymore, just licks his lips and reaches between them, wraps a hand around his dick and starts jerking off while Midnighter fucks him, hard and fast, balls slapping against his ass. There’s a trail of sweat dripping between Midnighter’s pecs and down each side of his face, and he barely makes any sound at all aside from the little grunts each time Dick squeezes around him. But when Dick comes -- when his body goes tight like a vice around him and Midnighter watches him come all over himself, sees his mouth open in a silent scream -- Midnighter throws his head back and lets out the most feral, guttural noise Dick’s ever heard, lifts Dick up by his hips and into his lap and pounds into him half a dozen more times before his teeth are clamping around Dick’s shoulder and he comes so hard he nearly headbutts Dick in the process.

 

“Mother _fuck_ ,” he says afterward, spilling Dick out of his lap onto one side of the bed and collapsing on the other. “I knew you wouldn’t disappoint.”

“Glad to be of service,” Dick tries to snark, but he’s got no energy to put behind it. It takes all the effort he’s got to lean up on his elbows as Midnighter gets dressed again. “So why _were_ you there tonight? I mean, I know I’m pretty irresistible, but --”

“Oh,” Midnighter says. “Right. That ‘asset’ you and your Spyral friends think you just rescued? Sleeper agent. All they have to do is say the word and the bastard will take out your whole team without blinking.”

“What?” Dick snaps. “Why didn’t you stop us? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You wouldn’t have believed me,” Midnighter says plainly and Dick doesn’t want to admit it, but he has a point there. “But don’t worry,” he says, sliding a gun back into it’s holster. “It’s been taken care of.”

Dick sighs. “Is that was this was? A diversion? Get me out of the way so one of yours could take out the asset?”

Midnighter pats his cheek. “Don’t flatter yourself, Grayson. My team doesn’t need a diversion. I fucked you because you’re pretty and I like to fuck. End of story.”

“Oh,” Dick says. “Okay. What -- what happened to the man? To the asset?”

Midnighter smiles down at him grimly. “You’re adorable.”

Yeah. That’s what Dick was afraid of.


End file.
